Lemonade
by xfelyx
Summary: Wonwoo, si laki-laki bermata rubah. Menjadi candu bagi seorang Kim Mingyu, Laki-laki yang hampir tak pernah jatuh cinta. {{ meanie ;; jeongcheol & soonhoon slight ;; boyslove x bxb }}
1. chapter 1

Lemonade

x

Wonwoo x Mingyu

x

Age Switch

x

Mature

x

Casts are belong to God, their parents and Pledis

Teriak-teriakan gadis didalam ruangan ini tidak diinginkan oleh Wonwoo sama sekali. Banyak suara ditelinga Wonwoo meneriakkan nama yang Wonwoo kenal. Sesekali ia menutup telinganya saat dia melewati para perkumpulan gadis yang kembali berteriak hampir tepat ditelinganya. Tempat ini benar-benar tidak pantas untuk seorang laki-laki pencinta bau buku-buku usang yang terdapat diperpustakaan kampusnya itu.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Hyung. Aku hampir tuli karena gadis-gadis pemandu sorak itu" ujar Wonwoo begitu ia dan sahabatnya itu duduk ditempat yang kosong.

Jeonghan tersenyum lebar sambil mengambil potongan kentang yang ia sempat beli di cafeteria. "Aku ingin melihat kekasihku bermain."

Wonwoo matanya malas. Ia lebih senang bermain dengan Nintendo DS miliknya ketimbang harus melihat pertandingan basket antar jurusan kampusnya.

Iya, Wonwoo dan Jeonghan saat ini berada di aula ruang olahraga. Disini sedang diadakan pertandingan basket antar jurusan. Hari ini jurusan Wonwoo, Bussiness and Economic, melawan jurusan Liberal Arts. Wonwoo sebenarnya kurang tertarik dengan pertandingan yang sekarang ia lihat. Ia suka olahraga namun ia lebih memilih membaca novel kesukaannya ketimbang harus menonton pertandingan basket. Apalagi saat ini disebelahnya terdapat segerombolan gadis yang berteriak nama pemain yang sekarang sedang melakukan warm up.

"Ah itu dia Seungcheol Sunbae" ujar Jeonghan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada senior sekaligus kekasihnya. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol baru meresmikan hubungan mereka dua minggu lalu. Seungcheol salah satu laki-laki most wanted dikampus mereka. Beruntung Jeonghan bisa membuat Seungcheol, si berandal tampan itu jatuh dipelukannya.

"Ia leader tim basket jurusannya?" Tanya Wonwoo saat melihat pita kuning besar melekat di lengannya yang kekar.

Jeonghan mengangguk antusias, "Iya, dia leader tim basket. Saat SMA ia pernah mendapat gelar MVP di kejuaraan nasional"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Pantas saja Seungcheol menjadi target banyak orang. Seungcheol benar-benar paket special. Tampan, pintar, sangat jago olahraga dan seksi. Tidak heran Jeonghan benar-benar jatuh ke pesona Choi Seungcheol.

"Wonwoo-ya..."

"Hmm"

"Aku rasa Mingyu sunbae memperhatikanmu"

Wonwoo yang awalnya sedang menunduk karena sibuk membalas pesan adiknya menaikkan kepalanya dan mencari sosok Mingyu yang Jeonghan maksud. Benar kata Jeonghan. Sahabat Seungcheol itu sedang menatap intens kearahnya hingga membuat Wonwoo kikuk.

"Aku rasa dia tertarik padamu" Sambung Jeonghan membuat Wonwoo menatap kearah Jeonghan.

"Yang benar saja??" Wonwoo tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Ia selalu berpikir, ia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa yang nerd dan tidak memiliki sahabat kecuali Jeonghan dan Jihoon. Tidak ada wanita maupun laki-laki yang tertarik padanya.

Jeonghan menatap Wonwoo balik, "Kau tidak pernah menyadari bahwa kau mempunyai sesuatu yang dapat menarik orang untuk menyukaimu, Jeon Wonwoo. Kau belum menyadarinya"

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Mingyu yang masih menatapnya, "Apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

• lemonade •

Mingyu berteriak saat ia berhasil menambah poin untuk timnya disaat detik-detik terakhir hingga timnya bisa berhasil melaju ke babak selanjutnya. Semua berteriak nama Mingyu walaupun pihak lawan. Ya, siapa yang tidak mengelu-elukan Kim Mingyu. Laki-laki berkulit tan, berwajah tampan, berbadan atletis dan juga berprestasi dibidang akademik. Selain Choi Seungcheol, Kim Mingyu adalah laki-laki most wanted incaran banyak kalangan. Bahkan dosen-dosen dikampus ini rela membuka bajunya untuk Mingyu.

Namun dari semua orang yang mengejar Kim Mingyu, tidak ada satupun yang berhasil menaklukan hatinya. Tidak ada. Tidak tahu kalau nanti.

"Kau gila, Kim Mingyu. Harusnya kau yang menjadi leader tim ini" ujar Seungcheol pada sahabatnya itu.

Mingyu tertawa, membuat gadis-gadis yang mengantri memberikan selamat padanya terpana. "Aku tidak mungkin melawan orang yang selalu sombong pada title MVP nya itu"

"Brengsek kau!" ujar Seungcheol sambil memukul Mingyu yang masih tertawa.

"Seungcheol Sunbae!!" teriak seseorang pada Seungcheol hingga beberapa orang dan juga Seungcheol mengarah kesumber suara.

"Oh Jeonghan-a" Seungcheol langsung menangkap tubuh Jeonghan yang berlari kearahnya. Jeonghan tidak memperdulikan keringat Seungcheol. Iya merasa keringat Seungcheol adalah feromon baginya.

"Selamat kau telah menang"

Seungcheol tersenyum sambil mencium pipi Jeonghan, "aku harusnya minta maaf karena membuat jurusanmu kalah"

Jeonghan tertawa, "aku tidak peduli"

Mingyu yang melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu kasih didepannya hanya tersenyum simpul apalagi reaksi-reaksi gadis dan juga pria saat melihat adegan itu menambah lucunya adegan tersebut.

"Jeonghan-a" panggil Mingyu.

"iya sunbae?" Mingyu mengarahkan matanya kearah seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan over-sized sweater berwarna kuning menyala yang tak jauh dari Jeonghan.

Jeonghan memutar kepalanya dan melihat Wonwoo sedang menunduk menunggunya. "Ah, sebentar"

Tidak hanya Seungcheol, orang-orang disekitar Mingyu memandang penasaran dengan apa yang Mingyu lihat. Seorang laki-laki kurus dengan tinggi melebihi Seungcheol namun terlihat sangat rapuh sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian "Jeon Wonwoo?" bisik Seungcheol pada Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak mengubris ucapan Seungcheol. Matanya masih memandang Wonwoo yang kini ditarik paksa oleh Jeonghan hingga akhirnya Wonwoo tepat berada didepan Mingyu.

Mingyu bisa merasakan bahwa Wonwoo risih dengan perhatian yang dia dapatkan hingga akhirnya dia berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan aula. "Seungcheol-a, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?"

"Call"

"Aku harus berganti baju dulu" ujar Mingyu sambil membereskan barang-barang miliknya. "kau ikut aku" bisik Mingyu sebelum akhirnya ia menarik Wonwoo menjauh dari ruangan tersebut.

• lemonade •

Wonwoo benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa sekarang ia berada didalam mobil Mingyu. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa memberontak saat jemari Mingyu melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Ia bagai terhipnotis oleh tatapan intens Mingyu.

Saat ini ia berada didalam mobil Mingyu sedangkan Mingyu berada diluar mobil sambil berbicara dengan seseorang ditelpon yang Wonwoo yakini adalah Seungcheol.

"kita akan makan di kawasan Hongdae. Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba sesaat ia masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Wonwoo bingung. Semua inderanya serasa mati saat bersama Mingyu. Ia ingin bertanya mengapa Mingyu bisa membawanya tanpa permisi, tanpa ijin dan tanpa rasa canggung.

"Aku rasa aku tahu apa yang ada diotakmu" Wonwoo yang semula menunduk langsung menoleh kearah Mingyu. "kau pasti bingung kenapa aku tiba-tiba menarikmu bersamaku padahal kita tidak saling mengenal"

"Aku mengenalmu" ujar Wonwoo untuk pertama kalinya. "Semua orang mengenalmu" sambungnya.

Mingyu tersenyum sambil memutar kunci mobilnya dan memasukkan gigi pada parseling mobilnya. "Apa itu pujian?"

Wonwoo tersenyum, "mungkin. Namun bisa kah kau menjawab semua kebingunganku?"

"Tentang bahwa aku tiba-tiba bertingkah seolah aku mengenalmu lama? Tingkahku yang tiba-tiba mengajakmu makan dan pergi bersama?"

Wonwoo mengangguk ragu.

"Matamu. Matamu menarikku untuk memilikimu"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tak percaya. "Apa?"

Mingyu mungkin fokus dengan jalan raya sekarang namun dia bisa merasakan ada keraguan Wonwoo akan ucapannya. Mingyu mungkin gila namun itu yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia pun sebenarnya tidak percaya apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, awal mulanya. Saat melihat mata Wonwoo untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa tatapan itu menusuk. Tatapan itu lemah namun menusuk hatinya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan debaran kencang pada jantungnya hanya dengan menatap matanya. Ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Mingyu sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Ia memerlukan waktu hingga menyadari ia jatuh cinta. Ia bisa tahu karena sahabat-sahabatnya selalu bercerita jika ia selalu merasakan debaran aneh saat bersama kekasihnya. Ia tahu ia jatuh cinta seperti apa yang temannya alami.

"Aku tahu ini aneh. Aku merasa aneh―" belum selesai Mingyu berbicara Wonwoo langsung memutus omongannya.

"Ya, kau aneh. Kita bahkan belum pernah bertegur sapa sebelumnya" putus Wonwoo.

"Wow... aku tidak pernah tahu ternyata kau seorang yang sarkas"

"Inilah aku"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. "Kau benar, aku sangat aneh saat ini. Kau boleh beranggapan seperti itu tapi bisakah kita saling mengenal? Ya paling tidak seperti itu"

"Halo, Namaku Jeon Wonwoo"

Mingyu terkekeh, "Aku tahu walaupun hanya sekedar nama, Foxy"

"Foxy?"

"Matamu seperti rubah. Aku menyukainya"

"Aku akan merubah bentuk mataku kalau begitu" Wonwoo bercanda namun sepertinya tidak lucu karena Mingyu tiba-tiba saja menatapnya tajam. "Hey, aku bercanda, Tuan aneh"

"Kau harus belajar lagi, Jeon Wonwoo"

Tiba-tiba semua mengalir begitu saja. Wonwoo mulai tidak canggung dan Mingyu selalu menjadi orang yang easy-going seperti yang Wonwoo ketahui. Walaupun sedikit takut diawal, Wonwoo tahu, Mingyu tidak akan berlaku jahat. Untuk saat ini.

TBC

Fely's note :

Aku kembali dengan identitas baru. Moga gak ada yg tahu sapa aku hahaha. Tolong tinggalkan jejak ya (ps : aku publish ini di wattpad juga)

― Fely, 24 februari 2018


	2. Chapter 2

Lemonade

x

Wonwoo x Mingyu

x

Age Switch

x

Mature

x

Casts are belong to God, their parents and Pledis

CHAPTER 2

Perkenalan mereka terlalu cepat. Mingyu yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan Wonwoo, mengajak Wonwoo duduk bersama mengendarai mobil honda civic hitam metaliknya, mengatakan ia tertarik pada Wonwoo hingga akhirnya Wonwoo menjadi merasa nyaman berada didekat Mingyu.

Wonwoo bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah bergaul. Sejauh ini temannya hanya Jeonghan dan Jihoon. Ia sudah bersahabat dengan Jihoon sejak masih berada disekolah menengah atas. Ia dan Jihoon hampir memiliki sifat yang sama. Pendiam dan juga sedikit keras kepala. Pernah suatu hari mereka tidak saling bertegur sapa karena Jihoon kesal dengan kekasih Wonwoo saat itu, Kang Daniel. Jihoon dan Daniel saling mengenal sejak kecil dan sejak kecil pula Jihoon mengetahui bahwa Daniel tidak pernah serius dalam menjalani hubungan. Jihoon menasehati Wonwoo namun Wonwoo tidak terima hingga akhirnya mereka bermusuhan sampai Wonwoo benar-benar ditinggal Daniel karena orang lain.

"aku sudah katakan dia tak baik untukmu, keras kepala" ujar Jihoon saat itu.

Wonwoo yang masih sesegukan memandang melas kearah Jihoon, "Sesama pemilik kepala yang keras jangan saling menghina"

Berbeda dengan Jeonghan. Mereka bertemu saat pertama kali masuk kuliah. Perkenalan mereka singkat juga. Wonwoo sedang melihat-lihat selebaran flat yang disewakan hingga tiba-tiba saja Jeonghan yang memperhatikan Wonwoo sedang terlihat bingung mengajaknya untuk menyewa flat bersama.

Jeonghan hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Wonwoo namun Wonwoo selalu merasa terlindungi oleh Jeonghan. Jeonghan adalah pendengar yang baik sedangkan Wonwoo selalu mengidamkan seorang kakak yang melindunginya –karena ia adalah putra sulung—jadi ia memanggil Jeonghan dengan kata 'Hyung' dan Jeonghan tidak keberatan dengan panggilan Wonwoo padanya.

Jeonghan dan Mingyu setipe, pikir Wonwoo. Walaupun Mingyu dengan segala kepopulerannya, Mingyu tetap menjadi laki-laki yang menyenangkan dan juga ramah. Wonwoo merasa nyaman walaupun perkenalan mereka terasa canggung. Mingyu yang tiba-tiba saja menarik dirinya dan mengatakan ketertarikannya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini pada seseorang diluar keluarganya.

Seminggu setelah hari dimana Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan menyatakan ketertarikannya pada Wonwoo, mereka menjadi dekat. Yang semula Mingyu tidak pernah menginjak gedung jurusan Wonwoo kini selalu mampir ke gedung Wonwoo berada walaupun hanya sekedar ingin melihat Wonwoo.

• lemonade •

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang kini sedang sibuk pada buku catatannya.

"Sunbae tidak lihat apa yang pegang sekarang?" Wonwoo bertanya balik sambil mengarahkan tangan sebelah kirinya yang sedang memegang Oatmeal Cookie yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ia tidak akan makan kalau tidak dipaksa" Ujar Jeonghan yang baru saja ikut berkumpul dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Jeonghan tidak sendiri. Ia bersama dengan Seungcheol dan juga Soonyoung.

"Wonwoo-ya, apa sahabatmu yang satu itu tidak akan bergabung dengan kita hari ini?" Tanya Soonyoung pada Wonwoo. Yang Soonyoung tanyakan adalah Jihoon. Soonyoung sebenarnya sudah tertarik pada Jihoon saat Jihoon baru masuk kuliah. Namun Jihoon bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah bergaul dengan orang –seperti halnya Wonwoo— namun Jihoon memiliki sifat sedikit jutek ketimbang Wonwoo sehingga membuat Soonyoung sedikit takut untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan Jihoon. Syukurlah sahabatnya, Mingyu, saat ini sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan Wonwoo yang notabene adalah teman Jihoon. Ia jadi bisa sedikit mengorek mengenai Jihoon melalui Wonwoo.

"Di kampus kami akan jarang bertemu karena kami berbeda jurusan jadi tolong simpan harapanmu, Soonyoung sunbae"

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol tertawa. Baru saling mengenal beberapa hari lalu, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung sudah seperti kucing dan anjing. Oh bukan, kata Mingyu mereka seperti rubah dan hamster.

Mingyu diam-diam memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sibuk dengan biscuit di tangan kirinya dan juga bolpoin di tangan kanannya. Wonwoo tentu saja tidak sadar dengan perhatian yang Mingyu berikan padanya. Namun tidak pada yang lain hingga membuat Seungcheol terkekeh melihat sisi Mingyu yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Bola matamu seperti akan keluar, Mingyunie. Wonwoo tidak akan hilang jika kau mengharapkan itu"

Wonwoo mengarahkan pandangannya pada Seungcheol lalu pada Mingyu. Mingyu masih memperhatikan Wonwoo walaupun saat ini ia tertangkap basah oleh Wonwoo karena telah memandangnya. "Kau kenapa, sunbae?"

"Kau cantik"

Soonyoung yang baru saja akan mengesap minumannya langsung tersedak sedangkan Wonwoo hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Mingyu mungkin memang sering memberikan gombalan murah padanya namun ia tidak pernah ingin Mingyu mengatakan hal menggelikan itu dikampus.

"Kau tidak ingat ini kampus, Sunbae?"

"Aku tidak peduli" Ujar Mingyu sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tampan"

"Ya, kau manis"

Wonwoo terkekeh, "ternyata kau tuli"

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol tertawa mendengarkan obrolan dua orang didepan mereka namun berbeda dengan Soonyoung yang hanya bisa menghela nafas berkali-kali, "Huft… harusnya aku ke gedung hukum saja" Ujar Soonyoung sebal lalu berlalu meninggalkan dua pasangan kekasih tersebut. Oh mungkin tidak karena hingga saat ini status Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak lebih dari teman.

• lemonade •

Jeonghan berteriak begitu ia baru saja berhasil masuk kedalam flatnya bersama Wonwoo. Bagaimana tidak? Flat mereka yang mereka tinggal rapi hari ini berubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang bahkan tidak bisa mereka kenali. Jeonghan dan Wonwoo melihat beberapa pakaian mereka tercecer. Bahkan laptop yang Jeonghan yakini ia letakan di sofa tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Wonwoo langsung menelpon Seungcheol saat Jeonghan tiba-tiba saja terduduk lemas dekat sofa. Beberapa tetangga merekapun juga datang setelah mendengar teriakan Jeonghan tadi. Pemilik flat pun langsung menghubungi polisi sesaat ia melihat kondisi flat yang Jeonghan dan Wonwoo sewa.

Setibanya Seungcheol, Seungcheol langsung menemui Jeonghan yang terlihat sangat buruk. Jeonghan harusnya mengikuti perintah Wonwoo untuk membawa laptopnya bersamanya tadi pagi namun urung dibawa karena alasan merepotkan. Sekarang tugas-tugas Jeonghan lenyap begitu saja bersama dengan laptopnya.

Wonwoo menelusuri flatnya yang sangat berantakan. Ingin mencari tahu apa yang hilang selain laptop Jeonghan. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat merasakan ada yang aneh. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang merangkul bahunya, "Kau kehilangan sesuatu?" Itu Mingyu. Ia sebenarnya bersama dengan Seungcheol namun memutuskan mengobrol dengan beberapa tetangga Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya naik kelantai dimana flat Wonwoo berada.

"Aku rasa sepatuku juga hilang. Aku ingat meletakkannya dibelakang pintu tapi tidak ada. Aku akan mencari lagi. Sepatu itu cukup mahal. Adikku yang membelikannya" Ujar Wonwoo sembari memperhatikan pakaian-pakaiannya dan Jeonghan yang tercecer dilantai, "Bentar, aku rasa bukan hanya sepatu."

Kini Mingyu yang mengerutkan dahinya, "apa?"

"Jeonghan Hyung… apa kau sudah mencuci pakaian dalammu?" Tanya Wonwoo tanpa menghiraukan Mingyu yang sebelumnya bertanya padanya.

Beberapa orang yang berada disekitar Wonwoo menatap Wonwoo bingung, "Ada apa?" Tanya Jeonghan didalam pelukan Seungcheol.

"Pakaian dalamku hilang" kata Wonwoo membuat beberapa orang didepan flat Wonwoo saling menatap horror tak terkecuali Mingyu.

"Apa?!!" Mingyu berteriak tepat disamping Wonwoo hingga membuat Wonwoo harus menutup telinganya.

"Aku belum mencucinya. Apa milikku juga hilang?" Jeonghan beranjak dari sofa lalu menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang berdiri disamping mesin cuci mereka. "Oh sialan. Mereka mencuri pakaian dalam kotor kita" Jeonghan dan Wonwoo saling bertatap dan meneguk ludah.

• lemonade •

Sebelum Mingyu masuk kedalam flat Wonwoo, Mingyu sempat berbicara dengan seseorang yang diketahui adalah anak pemilik flat tersebut. Mingyu tahu betul bahwa kawasan flat tersebut adalah kawasan berbahaya. Banyak preman berada di kawasan tersebut. Menurut info yang Mingyu dapat dari anak pemilik flat, beberapa hari lalu ia mendengar keluhan dari tetangganya bahwa anak-anak mereka dilecehkan. Mungkin tidak sampai terjadi pemerkosaan. Tapi banyak kasus yang mengatakan banyak anak gadis yang dipukul bokongnya dan juga dipegang dadanya. Bahkan ada anak laki-laki menjadi korbannya. Ada yang diraba-raba hingga membuat si anak laki-laki tersebut cukup trauma.

Mingyu tidak habis pikir mengapa Wonwoo dan Jeonghan bisa tinggal ditempat serawan ini. Memang, biaya sewa rumah dan flat disekitar kawasan ini cukup murah mengingat karena kawasan ini cukup jarang disentuh orang karena sudah terlanjur takut dengan gossip yang ada. Namun mereka tinggal berdua, membayar flat bersama, kenapa tidak tinggal ditempat yang lebih layak?

Saat ini Mingyu tanpa permisi masuk kedalam kamar Jeonghan dan Wonwoo. Flat ini bahkan hanya memiliki 1 kamar tidur. Melihat ini membuat Mingyu geram. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Tuan aneh?"

"Membereskan pakaianmu"

"Apa?"

Mingyu membuka pintu lemari yang bertuliskan nama Wonwoo disitu dan mengeluarkan isinya dari situ, "Kau akan tinggal bersamaku mulai malam ini"

Wonwoo membulatkan mata rubahnya tak percaya, "apa yang kau lakukan, Tuan aneh? Aku tidak akan tinggal bersamamu, jika kau mau tahu"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo mungkin sudah merasa nyaman satu sama lain walaupun status mereka saat ini hanyalah teman tapi itu tidak membuat Wonwoo luluh secepat itu pada Mingyu. Ia butuh waktu untuk bisa menerima bahkan tinggal bersamanya. Tinggal bersama Mingyu tidak ada didalam rencana Wonwoo dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku harus membawamu keluar dari tempat ini. Kau harusnya tau bahwa kawasan ini mengerikan" ujar Mingyu tak peduli dengan Wonwoo yang berkacak pinggang.

"Hanya ini flat murah yang dekat dengan kampus"

"Apa kau ingin menjadi korban pelecehan?"

"Aku laki-laki jika kau ingin aku ingatkan lagi. Aku bisa menjaga—"

Belum selesai Wonwoo berbicara tiba-tiba saja Jeonghan masuk kedalam kamar, "maaf mengganggu kalian tapi apa yang Mingyu katakan benar, Wonwoo-ya. Kau tidak bisa tinggal ditempat ini. Bulan depan masa kontrak kita di flat ini habis, Seungcheol Sunbae juga menawarkan diri untuk menampungku. Aku akan senang jika kau tinggal bersama Mingyu, kau akan lebih aman disana"

"Hyung—"

"Jangan membantah. Aku tidak ingin kau terus-terusan diperhatikan oleh preman-preman brengsek itu"

"Apa?" Mingyu jelas kaget dengan apa yang Jeonghan katakan, "Apa maksudnya kau diperhatikan oleh preman-preman itu?"

Wonwoo kini terlihat kikuk. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Selama ini ia memang selalu diperhatikan oleh preman-preman yang suka berkeliaran dikawasan ini, namun tidak sampai berhubungan fisik. "Setidaknya mereka tidak menyentuhku"

Mingyu lalu menghampiri Wonwoo yang saat ini tertunduk. Wonwoo yang seperti ini membuat Mingyu ingin melindungi Wonwoo. "Tinggallah bersamaku. Aku mohon."

Butuh beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Wonwoo mengangguk menjawab permintaan Mingyu. Ia harusnya menolak keinginan Mingyu. Namun Lagi-lagi ada ego yang mengatakan untuk patuh pada Mingyu, seperti halnya pertama kali mereka bertemu, semua tubuhnya tak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasa mulas memikirkan bagaimana ia akan tinggal bersama Mingyu untuk jangka waktu yang tidak ia ketahui.

• lemonade •

"Foxy…"

Mingyu sudah beberapa kali memanggil Wonwoo namun Wonwoo masih saja membisu sembari memandang kearah jalan raya. Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Mingyu dikawasan Gangnam.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu repot menampungku" Ujar Wonwoo dan ia masih enggan memandang Mingyu.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu" Kata Mingyu sambil ngusak rambut coklat tua milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghela nafas. Ia harusnya tidak menerima tawaran Mingyu. Mingyu mungkin memiliki sifat yang ramah dan easy going layaknya Jeonghan tapi Mingyu dan Jeonghan adalah individu yang berbeda. Ia menganggap Jeonghan adalah kakaknya sedangkan Mingyu? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus menganggap Mingyu apa.

Tak lama kemudian Wonwoo merasakan ponselnya bergetar digenggamannya dan menampilkan nama Jihoon disana.

"Eo, Jihoon-a"

"Aku dengar kau pindah dengan Tuan Aneh itu" ujar Jihoon dari seberang sana.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu sebentar, "Ya begitulah"

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati. Laki-laki popular selalu berbahaya." Jihoon tetaplah Jihoon, sahabat yang selalu khawatir berlebihan terhadap urusan percintaan Wonwoo. Ya, Jihoon tidak ingin Wonwoo terpuruk lagi seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kau berlebihan, Jihoon-a"

"Kau harus ingat betapa populernya Daniel dulu hingga kau dengan mudahnya terperangkap pada hati busuknya"

Wonwoo menunduk, ia ingat betul. "Tolong berhenti membicarakannya"

Terjadi kebisuan di antara mereka sesaat sebelum akhirnya Jihoon memecahkan keheningan "Maafkan aku" Ujar Jihoon dengan nada sedikit bersalah. "Aku tidak bermaksud, Won"

"Tidak… Tidak apa." Kata Wonwoo.

Sambungan telpon Wonwoo dan Jihoon masih bersambung saat mobil Mingyu memasuki basemant apartemen yang Wonwoo yakini disinilah Mingyu tinggal.

"Jihoon-a… aku sudah sampai di apartemen Mingyu sunbae. Kita akan lanjutkan nanti"

"Ya… kau istirahatlah. Kita bertemu besok, okay?"

"Baiklah"

Wonwoo mematikan sambungan telponnya saat Mingyu baru saja mematikan mobilnya. Mingyu sebenarnya bisa mendengar percakapan Wonwoo dan Jihoon walaupun sedikit samar. Namun ia bisa mendengar jelas nama seseorang yang disebut Jihoon ditelpon tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mingyu sedikit khawatir. Ia bisa melihat perubahan wajah Wonwoo sesaat setelah Jihoon menyebut nama laki-laki yang Mingyu tidak kenal tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sunbae"

"Panggil aku Mingyu atau Hyung atau Tuan Aneh seperti julukan yang kau berikan padaku. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau memanggilku dengan kata sunbae itu" Ujar Mingyu sembari bergerak menyamping agar bisa berhadapan dengan Wonwoo, "mulai sekarang tolong katakan apa saja yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Foxy. Kita memang baru mengenal seminggu ini tapi aku mohon jangan terlalu canggung padaku. Aku tidak apa-apa dengan status pertemanan, saat ini. Tapi setidaknya jangan terlalu suka memendam apapun sendirian"

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya, bagaimana Mingyu tahu kalau ia lebih suka memendam sesuatu sendirian. "mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang pertama yang tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Sekarang Jeonghan tidak bisa selalu bersamamu seperti biasa. Sekarang giliran aku yang melindungimu"

Wonwoo membisu. Ia bisa membaca ketulusan dalam raut wajah Mingyu. Ia tidak pernah merasa seistimewa ini walaupun saat bersama Daniel dulu. Wonwoo bisa saja memecahkan tangisannya saat ini juga namun ia terlalu sungkan untuk mengeluarkan air matanya saat ini. Tapi ada satu kata yang ia ingin ucapkan ke Mingyu saat ini, "Terima kasih, Mingyu" Ujar Wonwoo disambut senyuman oleh Mingyu.

TBC

Fely's note :

maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam ff ini dan terima kasih telah review, follow maupun favorite story ini. much love

Fely

February 27th, 2018


End file.
